1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for converting sheet materials. More specifically, this disclosure relates to converting machines for converting paperboard, corrugated board, cardboard, and similar sheet materials into templates for forming boxes and other packaging.
2. Relevant Technology
Shipping and packaging industries frequently use paperboard and other sheet material processing equipment that converts sheet materials into boxes (or box templates). One advantage of such equipment is that a shipper may prepare boxes of required sizes as needed in lieu of keeping a stock of standard, pre-made boxes of various sizes. Consequently, the shipper can eliminate the need to forecast its requirements for particular box sizes as well as to store pre-made boxes of standard sizes. Instead, the shipper may store one or more bales of fanfold material, which can be used to generate a variety of box sizes based on the specific box size requirements at the time of each shipment. This allows the shipper to reduce storage space normally required for periodically used shipping supplies as well as reduce the waste and costs associated with the inherently inaccurate process of forecasting box size requirements, as the items shipped and their respective dimensions vary from time to time.
In addition to reducing the inefficiencies associated with storing pre-made boxes of numerous sizes, creating custom sized boxes also reduces packaging and shipping costs. In the fulfillment industry it is estimated that shipped items are typically packaged in boxes that are about 65% larger than the shipped items. Boxes that are too large for a particular item are more expensive than a box that is custom sized for the item due to the cost of the excess material used to make the larger box. When an item is packaged in an oversized box, filling material (e.g., Styrofoam, foam peanuts, paper, air pillows, etc.) is often placed in the box to prevent the item from moving inside the box and to prevent the box from caving in when pressure is applied (e.g., when boxes are taped closed or stacked). These filling materials further increase the cost associated with packing an item in an oversized box.
Customized sized boxes also reduce the shipping costs associated with shipping items compared to shipping the items in oversized boxes. A shipping vehicle filled with boxes that are 65% larger than the packaged items is much less cost efficient to operate than a shipping vehicle filled with boxes that are custom sized to fit the packaged items. In other words, a shipping vehicle filled with custom sized packages can carry a significantly larger number of packages, which can reduce the number of shipping vehicles required to ship the same number of items. Accordingly, in addition or as an alternative to calculating shipping prices based on the weight of a package, shipping prices are often affected by the size of the shipped package. Thus, reducing the size of an item's package can reduce the price of shipping the item. Even when shipping prices are not calculated based on the size of the packages (e.g., only on the weight of the packages), using custom sized packages can reduce the shipping costs because the smaller, custom sized packages will weigh less than oversized packages due to using less packaging and filling material.
Although sheet material processing machines and related equipment can potentially alleviate the inconveniences associated with stocking standard sized shipping supplies and reduce the amount of space required for storing such shipping supplies, previously available machines and associated equipment have various drawbacks. For instance, previously available machines have had a significant footprint and have occupied a lot of floor space. The floor space occupied by these large machines and equipment could be better used, for example, for storage of goods to be shipped. In addition to the large footprint, the size of the previously available machines and related equipment makes manufacturing, transportation, installation, maintenance, repair, and replacement thereof time consuming and expensive.
In addition to their size, previous converting machines have been quite complex and have required access to sources of high power and compressed air. More specifically, previous converting machines have included both electrically powered components as well as pneumatic components. Including both electric and pneumatic components increases the complexity of the machines and requires the machines to have access to both electrical power and compressed air, as well as increases the size of the machines. Likewise, previous converting machines can be prohibitively expensive to purchase, operate, and maintain. The size, complexity, and cost can be deterrents to users who do not possess the space, technical knowhow, and resources required to implement previous converting machines.
Furthermore, previous converting machines often require an intermediate measuring step prior to forming the packaging template. For instance, a user may measure the three-dimensional size of an object in order to then adjust the settings of the converting machine to produce a packaging template that forms a custom-fit box for the object. This intermediate measuring step can be time-consuming and can introduce additional human error as the measurement parameters are transferred to the converting machine.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a relatively small and simple converting machine to conserve floor space, reduce electrical power consumption, eliminate the need for access to compressed air, and reduce maintenance costs and downtime associated with repair and/or replacement of the machine. In addition, it would be advantageous to have an inexpensive alternative to existing converting machine such that users can afford to purchase, operate, and maintain the converting machine in a manner that is profitable. Furthermore it would be valuable to eliminate the time-consuming and error-prone separate or independent measuring step(s).